He ain't worth missin
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Two-bit wants to show Pony that his ex isn't worth missing


The front door of the Curtis house slammed open, causing Two-bit to look up just in time to see Pony run in and through the living room. Setting his beer down he followed the younger greaser, who he found on his bed. He was laying face down but from the distinct shake of his shoulder, told the real story.

"Ponyboy," Two-bit said softly, going over to sit on the bed.

"What?" Came the muffled, more than slightly miserable reply.

"What happened?" He put his hand on Pony's back.

"Jeff broke up with me," Pony sobbed again.

Two-bit's jaw dropped slightly and rubbed his back as Pony sobbed more.

Jeff was from a family that wasn't to much unlike Pony's own, he had lost both his parents as well. It was a different times though and Jeff had his aunt and uncle to take care of him. They had met at a track meet that he had gone to see and were more or less inseparable when they weren't out in public. Two-bit never really liked the raven haired boy much, but that was just a bit of personal hatred. For the longest time the older greaser tried to bury the thoughts he was having about Pony, but his heart wasn't having any of it. So he first talked to Soda about it, since he was the more calm brother and therefore less likely to kill him on the spot. Soda had his suspicions about it so he was more or less ok with it. Darry was another Story all together. He was ok with Pony being gay, the whole gang was, sure Steve had to pick fun at him for it but he didn't care.

When Two-bit told Darry, with Soda there for support, the eldest Curtis had giving him a black eye. A few days later he apologized and things went back to being ok between them. The better news was that he told Two-bit that he didn't care if he dated his little brother.

The day that Two-bit was going to tell Pony about how he was feeling was the day that everyone met Jeff. He was a nice enough guy but he was touching what Two-bit wanted to be his. When he saw them kiss once, he almost punched the guy in the face. Two-bit didn't want to be happy that Pony was hurting, but a part of him was cheering slightly that Pony was back on the market.

"What is wrong with me?" Pony sobbed into the pillow.

"Nothing at all Pony, nothing,"

"Then why did he leave me?" Pony looked over at Two-bit. "Why did he leave me for another guy?"

The sight of Pony's face covered in tears, his eyes a stormy grey, nearly broke Two-bit's heart.

"I don't know Pony anyone would be lucky to have you," Two-bit's fingers wiped at the tears a bit, but more just came to replace them.

"I think I was in love with him," Pony sobbed.

Two-bit frowned deeply and pulled Pony up and against his chest. "Shhh it's ok,"

Pony struggled a bit trying to push away from him, but Two-bit just held him tighter.

"Lemme go," He said, without much conviction.

"No, Pony I hate to tell you but he isn't worth missing,"

"Who else is going to love someone like me?" Pony said, with a half hiccup.

"Me,"

Pony pulled away a bit and looked up at Two-bit with a bit of an odd look. "What?"

Two-bit sighed a little. "The day that you brought Jeff to meet everyone was the day that I was going to tell you my feelings for you,"

"If this is a joke it's not funny," Pony said, wiping at his eyes.

"It's really not Ponyboy," Two-bit framed his face with his large hands. "Ask Soda and Darry, they both know about my feelings,"

"Two-bit," Pony said, trying to stand up.

"No don't go," Two-bit said pulling Pony back and he fell right on top of him. "Sorry,"

"Why didn't you tell me before this?" Pony said, not moving.

"Would there of been a point? You were with Jeff and, your words not mine, thought you were in love with him,"

"I guess not,"

Two-bit ran his hand along Pony's jaw and up into his hair. "Let me try to help you through this,"

"Two-bit I," Pony faltered for words, looking into Two-bit's eyes.

"He really isn't worth missing if he is already with someone else, that just means he already had his eyes on them,"

"But I," Pony sighed and was quiet.

Two-bit just massaged his hand in his hair while he let the younger male think. Pony sniffled a little bit and leaned down, pressing their lips together. The older greaser moaned a small amount, pulling Pony closer to him. Pony's tongue was tentative as it slipped into Two-bit's mouth, making him see small stars behind his eyelids. Pulling back they both opened their eyes and Two-bit was glad to see that Pony wasn't crying anymore.

"Hi," Two-bit said softly.

"Hi," Pony said, his lips curling up a bit at the corners.

Two-bit smiled and pulled him down again, kissing him again and again.

A few hours later when Soda and Darry came home, Two-bit and Pony were sitting on the couch. Pony's head was tucked under Two-bit's chin, with his arm around the older males stomach.

"Uh did we miss something?" Soda asked, cocking his head a bit to the side.

"Jeff left me today," Pony said, looking over at him.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," Soda frowned lightly.

"It's ok he ain't worth missing," Pony smiled as Two-bit held onto him tighter.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Twas another AT ^^ I hope they like it

It's a bit of a song fic to the song "He ain't worth missin'," By Toby Keith.

S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders.


End file.
